


Out of Time

by tsukiharu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiharu/pseuds/tsukiharu
Summary: This is my frist time taking part of a Secret Santa on Ao3 haha I hope it works ROFLMAO;;I decided to do a very short comic for you, @vorkosigan! Hope you like it////





	Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vorkosigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorkosigan/gifts).



Scenario: Tony goes back to when Steve hasn't taken the serum yet, falls in love, and asks Steve not to get on the plane (so he'd be able to stay with his friends, instead of lost and hopeless in the future). Except, Steve remembers Tony from that time and doesn't take the plane to be able to meet him again.


End file.
